


Appointment

by TheBiFromUNCLE



Series: Academics [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBiFromUNCLE/pseuds/TheBiFromUNCLE
Summary: Dr. McCoy receives an unexpected patient.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: Academics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693219
Comments: 6
Kudos: 129





	Appointment

‘Doctor, you’re next appointment is here’.

Leonard McCoy sighed and rolled his neck. It had been a long day at the end of a longer week. He hadn’t been sleeping well and with flu season and anxious hypochondriac cadets, he was exhausted. 

‘Send them in, Nurse Chapel’, he said into the speaker and returned to the paperwork for his last patient.

‘Good afternoon Doctor.

Leonard looked up, startled. Stood before his desk was the reason he wasn’t getting enough sleep.

‘Spock’, he said. ‘What are you doing here?’

‘I am unwell, Doctor, and require medical attention’. 

‘Uh-huh’. Leonard cocked an eyebrow doubtfully. That Vulcan immune system was formidable and Spock looked healthy as ever, ramrod straight in his grey uniform.

‘Ok then, what are your symptoms?’

‘Fatigue, loss of appetite and lack of concentration’. Spock said, coolly. He spoke with his usual measured confidence but refused to meet Leonard’s gaze, staring over his head instead.

Vague enough. Leonard wasn’t sure what was going on here, but he was willing to play along. They hadn’t exactly been on speaking terms when he had left the house this morning, so Spock just being here was cause for relief. 

‘Not an awful lot for me to go on, Spock’, he said. And then, not wanting to cut whatever this was short, ‘Hop up on the table there and I’ll do a routine checkup’.

Leonard’s hand hovered over his med scanner before reaching for his stethoscope instead. He would never have used it with a normal patient but he would alway roll out the special treatment for Spock, even if they were technically fighting.

‘Take your shirt off’, he said and then immediately worried he was stretching the limits of their tentative truce. But Spock obeyed without complaint and sat on the examination table, bare from the waist up.

Spock flinched at the cold of the stethoscope. Leonard noticed with entirely unprofessional appreciation the way his nipples stiffened at the contact.

‘That is not where my heart is located, Doctor’.

‘No but it is where your lungs are, so let me do my job and inhale’.

Leonard did not need to use the flat of his palm to keep the stethoscope in place. In fact he didn’t need to be making contact with Spock’s skin at all.

‘And exhale’. Spock’s skin was feverishly hot beneath Leonard’s fingertips as his chest fell. In a human patient it would have been cause for concern but now it just felt achingly familiar. It had been so long since he had last touched Spock that all he wanted to do was run his hands all over him, get his mouth on him, feel that hardened nipple against his tongue. Instead, he settled for sliding the stethoscope down to Spock’s side and listening to his heartbeat. 

It was the long hours that had done it. 

‘We work on the same campus, why do you have to go rushing off? You could at least stay and have breakfast with me!’, he had snapped this morning.

‘I work to be done and have already consumed my morning meal, to stay longer would be illogical’.

‘The point is that I’ve barely seen you in weeks!’

The change had been slow, barely perceptible at first. Spock had started eating dinner on campus while he worked, maybe two nights a week. Then three, then four, then Leonard stopped rolling over to throw an arm over him when he felt Spock slip into their bed. He knew that Spock knew he was only pretending to be asleep.

‘Did I do something?’ he demanded as the coffee cooled between them. ‘Am I that unbearable to be around?’

‘My work is important to me. My absence was not intended as a personal slight’.

‘I’m supposed to be important, dammit!’ Old fears and doubts had bubbled to the surface and Leonard had been struck with despairing certainty that this karma, a long time coming. Hours overtime spent at the hospital, ignoring what was at home. First he had been wrapped up in the work, the terror and responsibility of knowing that someone might live or die depending on his call. Later it had been to avoid the silent chasm he didn’t know how to bridge. History was repeating itself, but this time Leonard was on the other side of the chasm.

Spock had remained impassive as Leonard’s voice had climbed, seemingly unaffected. But Leonard could feel him retreating from their bond, which only stoked his irritation.

‘Oh that’s just typical. Fine, go ahead, act all high and mighty like you’re better than me. The embarrassing emotional human, I’m sorry I’m such a goddamn inconvenience’.

With that, the link closed entirely. Spock had left without saying goodbye and Leonard had gone to work on an empty stomach, having thrown out the breakfast he had made. 

Now, Leonard opened his eyes. They had slid shut listening to that familiar heartbeat, slower than his own. 

‘All normal’, he said quietly. His anger from this morning had melted away as soon as Spock had closed that door behind him, his very presence an obvious olive branch. For as angry as he had been, it had all stemmed from being denied Spock’s time and attention. And yes, Spock was here but the bond was still closed to him and that left Leonard feeling apprehensive, unable to get read on him.

‘Any headaches?’

Spock hesitated a moment before answering in the affirmative. 

‘Could be glandular fever’, he mused. It couldn’t, the prevailing and obvious symptom of that being a sore throat, which Spock had failed to mention. However, suspecting glandular fever meant that he was required to check for swollen lymphnodes, the method for which was remarkably similar to pressing Vulcan kisses to Spock’s neck, just below his jaw.

Leonard didn’t know if it was simply the contact, or if Spock could feel the contrition he was willing through his fingertips but Spock finally, finally met his eyes.

‘What are you doing here Spock?’

Spock’s hands came up to encircle his wrist. 

‘I have upset he who is my husband and have broken our vows’. Leonard opened his mouth to contradict the dramatic bastard but Spock spoke over him. 

‘I vowed to cherish you all the days of my life and as of late, I have been remiss in this’.

Now that Spock was looking at him properly, Leonard could see the exhaustion in his face. He moved his hands to cup Spock’s face and stroked a soothing thumb over his cheekbone. 

‘Hey now. It’s not your fault I’m such a grumpy bastard. Don’t exactly make it easy for anyone to cherish me’. 

Spock’s eyes widened and although his tone remained the same, his grip on Leonard’s wrists tightened. 

‘Leonard, there is no hardship in loving you. It was not my intention for you to feel neglected. I can become consumed by my work, but I should not allow that to keep you from being a priority.’

Leonard shifted on his feet, uncomfortable at that. 

‘Spock, I know you’ve got your cycles and all that. I’d never want you to feel like you have to, just to keep me happy’, he grimaced. ‘I just need a little affection now and then’.

‘I understand that, although I misjudge how much affection is necessary’. Spock paused. ‘I was. Afraid. This morning.’ Spock spoke slowly. ‘You have often said that our contrasting personalities contributed to the success of our relationship. However, at that moment I felt I was too different from you. It was overwhelming . I was unsure of how to remedy the situation and decided to retreat from it. I understand now this was cowardly’.

Leonard placed his hands on Spocks’s shoulders and Lord it was good to just touch him again.

‘It’s ok to need a break. And walking away from a fight can be a good thing. Keeps you from saying something you don’t mean’. He allowed a rueful smile. ‘Just… Darlin’ promise me you won’t ever shut me out like that again’.

For all Leonard had sneered at ‘that spooky voodoo nonsense’ before they began their relationship, the sudden absence of Spock in his brain was awful to bear. Throughout the day he had found himself reaching for the connection to find only echoing loneliness. Spock had not reopened the bond but Leonard could feel the phantom limb of it through sheer proximity. It was like being able to hear the ocean but the view being blocked by mountains.

‘I promise’, Spock said, so solemn and earnest it made Leonard want to cry. Spock leaned forward slightly, then hesitated. Leonard tipped his head to meet him, the two of them watching each other from under their eyelashes until their mouths finally met. 

Though there was no change in his posture, Leonard could feel the tension melt out of Spock and he stepped closer into the V of Spock’s legs, dropping his hands down to hold his waist. He felt Spock’s hands touching his face, his neck, trailing fingertip kisses as he went, but although his husband seemed eager and responsive, the bond still did not open. 

Leonard broke away gently, resting his forehead against Spock’s. 

‘What are you not telling me?’ He tried to say it as lightly as possible, pecking a quick kiss against Spock’s lips to soften the accusatory edge to the question.

Spock was too Vulcan to sigh but as he edged back to meet Leonard’s eyes properly he had the good grace to look guilty.

‘I have been asked to speak at a scientific conference. One of the participants fell ill at the last moment’.

‘Off-world?’

‘Yes’.

‘And you’ve already accepted.’

‘Yes’.

‘How long?’

‘Five days. That is why I came here. I did not wish for us to part on such bad terms’.

  
  


Leonard’s thumbs have been idly rubbing circles into Spock’s hips this entire time and now they press in, hard. Spock hds called Leonard illogical for many reasons- the route he prefered to drive to work, his insistence that they sleep apart the night before their wedding- but he had never once dismissed his fear of the danger and darkness of space exploration. Their first time boarding a shuttle together after the bonding ceremony had Leonard sweating bullets. This would be when Spock would realise his mistake. Who would want to be bonded to someone who forced you to feel such overwhelming waves of terror?

But Spock had sat beside him, placid as always, and instead of resenting this enormous emotional imposition he simply. Held the fear. Recognised and acknowledged it. And somehow the confirmation that this _was_ something frightening was more soothing than any number of reassurances or quotations of statistics.

‘I appreciate that, adun’, he said before kissing Spock once more. ‘Guess I’ll just have to miss you a little bit longer’, he said, giving his ass a playful squeeze. He made to move away, but Spock held him tight, pulling him flush against his chest.

‘I have also missed you’. His lips brushed against Leonard’s as he spoke. Leonard smiled. He knew his husband.

‘Well, it wouldn’t be right to let my husband leave without giving him a proper goodbye’. He moved his hand and started palming Spock through the front of his pants. ‘It’ll have to be quick though darlin’, you ok with that?’ 

Spock was already trembling under his hands and his nod was almost frantic. 

‘K’diwa’, he gasped, his head falling forward and if that didn’t just make Leonard’s cock jump?

‘Don’t you worry, I’m gonna take care of you’, he said pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses against Spock’s neck and down his chest. He nosed at the thick dark hair that he loved so much before finding a green-stained nipple and taking it between his teeth. At the same time he was undoing Spock’s trousers and freeing his cock. Leonard straightened so he could fully admire it in his hand, pumping slowly and spreading Spock’s natural slick over it. Almost absent-mindedly, he tweaked the nipple he had been neglecting. 

‘What do you want, doll? You want my mouth? You wanna stuff your cock in my mouth to keep me quiet? Christine’s just outside the door, she could hear everything’. Leonard gave a deliciously cruel twist that had Spock keening and clapping and had over his own mouth. Normally, he took a little longer to thaw. Maybe some time apart was worth it if it had him this worked up and responsive?

‘Hm yeah, I could swallow all of you. Wouldn’t leave a mess, no one would know except us’. Leonard started to lower himself, but Spock caught him by the elbow and pulled him back. 

‘No.’ His voice was throaty and he reached for Leonard’s belt and began undoing it. He was fully hard at this stage and the happy satisfied noise Spock made at the sight of his cock did wonders for the bruising his ego had taken this week. 

‘Like this’ he groaned, spitting in his hand before pumping Leonard’s cock. 

‘Oh god yeah, you do wanna make a mess don’t you? You wanna walk out of here all flustered and fixing your shirt, have everyone thinking your doctor husband bent you over his desk and and just fucking took you right there?’. He was rambling but he knew Spock loved it.

He brought their hands together so they were stroking their own and each other’s cocks at once. Leonard was slightly better positioned standing and was able to thrust into the grip. All the while he nipped and kissed at Spock’s neck, pouring more filth into his ear.

‘You’re gonna come all over my scrubs aren’t you? Gonna make me go all the way home with your stains drying under my coat. Or maybe I’ll have to buzz Christine and ask her to bring me clean ones?’.

God Spock was gorgeous like this, his chest heaving, eyes closed with the dark lashes fanned out against his cheek. His lips, always so soft and plush-looking, now even more inviting on a mouth hanging lax and gasping. Leonard captured that lower lip in a sharp, biting kiss and that sting of pleasurepain was enough to send Spock over the edge.

And as he came, the bond crashed open and Leonard was coming too. From the shared pleasure of Spock’s orgasm but also the joyous rapture of reunion. He could feel the tendrils of consciousness wrapping around his thoughts, entwining them both together, the two of them clinging to each other. He reached back greedily, gathering it all to himself to hoard and cherish. The comfort and connection and rightness of it and it was all theirs, never to be severed.

Loose-legged, Leonard sagged against Spock, hooking his chin over his shoulder and wrapping his arms tight around him. Spock held him, smoothing his palms over Leonard’s back until he felt steady enough in himself to stand. 

‘I can retrieve clean scrubs for you’, Spock offered, putting back on his own shirt. They had indeed made the promised mess and Spock seemed concerned about this. 

‘I keep spares in the desk drawer’, Leonard smirked, tugging at Spock’s collar to straighten it. ‘There. Picture of innocence, no one will ever know what you were up to’.

Spock caught his hand in a Vulcan kiss.

‘I will comm you when I arrive’.

‘You better. How about dinner when you get back? Someplace nice’.

‘I look forward to it.’ 

Leonard’s hand twisted in the kiss, his fingers pressing against the inside of Spock’s wrist. His pulse was there, slower than a human’s but true and steady and alive. Affection prickled the back of his head. 

‘Stop that! I’m not cute, I’m a doctor’. He swatted at Spock, laughing. ‘Get out of here, before I’m sick of the sight you’.

Spock took him by the shoulders and kissed him firmly one last time.

‘K’diwa’, he murmured.

‘Adun’, Leonard answered. There were three more ‘one last time’ kisses before Spock finally left. And if going home to an empty house was slightly lonesome, at least there was no one there to see that Leonard had worn filthy, stained scrubs under his coat, all the way home.


End file.
